Sworn Brothers?
by Spibo
Summary: Sihan. A love story between Siwon and Hangeng. Heechul is a close friend. A.U


Sworn Brothers?

With the crowd cheering, the lights shining, the music blaring, Hangeng was pacing in the backstage waiting for his cue to enter the stage for his last Super Show 3 concert. He looked around to see how his fellow members were doing. Kyuhyun and Ryeowook were listening to their iPods and practicing their runs. Yesung, Eunhyuk, Donghae, and Shindong were rehearsing the choreography. Heechul, Sungmin, Leeteuk, Kibum, and Kangin were all in makeup. The only person missing was Siwon. Worried to pieces over his handsome prince, Hangeng went to Heechul to ask where Siwon was.

"Hyung," said Hangeng.

"Ah, what?" Heechul muttered as the lady was putting compact on him.

"Where's Siwonnie?"

"Siwon-ssi? You know him! He is probably in the trailer reading his Bible or pacing around somewhere." said Heechul.

"You mustn't talk Heechul, sir. Your makeup is getting smudged. Hangeng-ssi, I just finished Siwon's before and I saw him go over there near the soundboard," the makeup lady said irritatingly.

Without further delay, Hangeng went towards the soundboard. It was this tradition he and Siwon had to, before any concert, talk about their dreams and comfort each other. Hangeng stopped mid-way. He saw Siwon. Siwon was beautiful. Not seeing Hangeng yet, Siwon was pacing up and down the aisle shirtless muttering to himself. Hangeng could not help but stare at Siwon's voluptuous body. His silky chest was broad, well toned, and definitely muscular. His bone structure was perfect and his hair looked ably perfect as he moved up and down the hallway. Hangeng felt an ardent desire to kiss him vigorously.

Hangeng's thoughts were interrupted when Siwon spotted him and said, "Hyung? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in makeup?"

Hangeng sighed and said, "I was, but I couldn't find you. Honestly, you mean more to me than makeup."

With that, Siwon chuckled but then seriously said, "Manager-Hyung is going to be mad at you if you don't. Come on, I'll walk with you there."

Hangeng smirked and replied, "Always the serious one, aren't you?"

"Yep, and you love me for it. Now come on. I'm sure Heechul-ssi is done."

Hangeng reluctantly agreed and followed him. But on his way there, he stopped and asked, "Wait? Why aren't you in your costume?"

Siwon, blushing, awkwardly said, "Leeteuk calls this fan-service for me to perform without my shirt. I tried talking him out of it but…"

Suddenly, Heechul popped out of nowhere and said, "Siwon! You look hot. I'm sure there is going to be a lot of girls _and_ boys after you tonight."

Siwon looked embarrassed, looked down, and muttered thanks. Hangeng, on the other hand, looked simply livid and left. Heechul and Siwon looked at Hangeng walking towards the makeup room.

Siwon worryingly said, "Was it me? Did I do something wrong?"

Heechul facetiously said, "Oh, he probably got jealous of my looks and went to go get his makeup done."

Siwon, unconvinced, said, "Maybe, I should have talked about my feelings for-"

Heechul interrupted and said, "Psh, everyone know that you like him. Damn you! Why don't you just say them? You are doing everyone a favor. It's killing me how you keep on ignoring the signs."

Donghae barged in and said, "Are you talking about Siwon's love?" Heechul nodded. "Good. Siwon, be a man and tell him. Jesus, you are never going to get someone by hiding in the corner."

Heechul chimed in and said, "Yea, he's not that bad-looking either. The girls love him too."

Siwon looked sad and said, "I'm scared. I don't know if he thinks of me-"

Heechul interrupted, "Well, with that attitude, he's never going to think of you in _any _way, except as a coward of course."

Siwon looked down at the ground with tears in his eyes that were threatening to spill down his beautiful face. Heechul and Donghae saw this and felt remorseful.

"Aw, don't cry Siwonnie. Hyung didn't mean it. Come here," said Donghae who leaned over to give Siwon a big hug.

Heechul joined in too and said, "Siwon, I'm sorry. Listen, it just gets me mad when people dodge their feelings for each other. I'm really sorry. Your Hyung has been bad to you."

Siwon looked at them and said, "You guys don't have to be sorry. You were only speaking the truth. Heechul Hyung, you can never be bad to me." As he said this, a few tears fell down his face and Hangeng saw them.

Hangeng rushed over and said, while wiping Siwon's tears, "Siwon, why are you crying? Don't cry, please. I can't stand to see you sad."

Touched, Siwon replied, "Hyung, thank you. But don't worry. I am fine. I just got a little too sensitive."

"Did Heechul and Donghae do this?" he said as he turned to them and gave them a mad look, "because I can make sure that this will never happen again."

Laughing at his fellow members' reactions, Siwon said, "Ah, where would I be without you guys?"

Donghae responded, "We love you too Siwon. Hey, don't you need to tell Hangeng Hyung something?"

"Yea, we'll leave you two alone. See you on stage."

Siwon gave them a death glare. However, Hangeng was confused and said, "So what do you want to tell me?"

Siwon sighed and said, "Nothing important. Just forget about it. Look, we'll be going on stage soon."

Hangeng stubbornly replied, "Well, until then, you can tell me."

"Well, okay. You see, there is this guy I like. Most people find him good-looking and hilarious. He is always outgoing and sweet. He is my best friend. I really like the way he smiles and treats me," said Siwon.

"Do I know him?"

"Yea, he is a member of Super Junior."

"How old is he?"

"Eh, he's around two to three years older than me."

"Hmm, who is he?"

"He's-"

"Siwon, Hangeng, what are you doing out here? Everyone is already on stage!" said their manager.

"Sorry, sir. We lost track of time," said Siwon.

"It won't happen again."

"All right, all right. Just hurry up," said the manager.

As Siwon and Hangeng walked on stage, Hangeng could not help but wonder if Siwon's love was on him. Heechul, who saw Siwon walking on stage, unexpectedly, ran over and kissed him hard on the mouth. The fans screamed crazy. The members were astonished. The show had barely started and already Heechul was doing his routine. What made matters worse for Hangeng was that Siwon was kissing Heechul back. It didn't help that Heechul wrapped his arms around Siwon's shirtless body. Hangeng felt his blood boil and steam coming out of his ears as he watched them kiss. Suddenly, Hangeng realized who Siwon was talking about. It was Heechul.

Finally, they broke and came up for air. Heechul had a mischievous, but delighted, look on his face. Siwon, on the other hand, looked embarrassed and blushed deeply. However, he looked directly at Hangeng with an apologetic expression. Hangeng just looked away and ignored him. Siwon felt hurt and tried to hug him. But, Hangeng wouldn't have it. He walked away from Siwon and towards Kyuhyun. For the rest of the show, Hangeng refused to look or think about his "sworn brother".


End file.
